lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Japan
In Japan, the show is known by the roman letters and true name: 'ＬＯＳＴ', as well as the phonetic transliteration ロスト. SKY PerfecTV!'s AXN network, and JNN's BS-i are broadcasters. DVD Links *Lost Season 1 DVD - Amazon.co.jp *Lost クロニクル (Lost Chronicles, Japanese) - Amazon.co.jp *The Lost Chronicles - Amazon.co.jp *Lost Season 2 DVD - Amazon.co.jp Voice actors See main article: Voice actors The Japanese broadcast of Lost is dubbed by seiyuu (Japanese voice actors), many of them familiar voices from anime productions. Episode names Season 1 #墜落 ("Crash") – #''SOS'' – #眠れぬ夜 ("The Night When You Cannot Sleep") – #運命 ("Destiny") – #責任 ("Responsibility") – #閉ざされた心 ("The Heart Which is Closed") – #暗闇の中で ("In Darkness") – #手紙 ("Letter") – #孤独の人 ("The Person of Loneliness") – #予言 ("Prediction") – #見えない足跡 ("The Footprint Which is Not Visible") – #ケースの中の過去 ("Past in the Case") – #絆 ("Bonds") – #運命の子 ("Child of Destiny") – #守るべきもの ("Those Which it Should Protect") – #最期の言葉 ("Last Words")– #沈黙の陰 ("Secret of Silence") – #数字 ("Number") – #啓示 ("Revelation") – #約束 ("Promise") – #悲しみの記憶 ("Sad Memory") – #タイムカプセル (phonetically: "Time Capsule") – #迫りくる脅威 ("The Threat Which is Imminent") – #暗黒地帯 ("Dark Zone") – #漆黒の闇 ("Jet-Black Darkness") – Season 2 #闇の底 ("Bottom of Darkness") – #漂流 ("Drifting") – #信じる者 ("Man of Faith" (lit. Man Who Believes)) – #憂鬱な仕事 ("Dejected Work") – #探しもの ("Searching Ones") – #さまよう者 ("The Person Who Wanders") – #知られざる48日 ("48 Days Which are Not Known") – #復讐 ("Vengeance") – #彼女の事情 ("Her Circumstance") – #詩篇23章 ("23rd Psalm") – #境界線 ("Boundary Line") – #天使の言葉 ("Word of Angel") – #詐欺の手口 ("Method of Fraud") – #捕らえられた男 ("The Man Who Is Caught") – #記憶の扉 ("Door of Memory") – #秘密 ("Secret") – #封鎖 ("Blockade") – #再会 ("Reunion") – #救済の地 ("Area of Relief") – #一丁の銃 ("The One Gun") – #死者の伝言 ("Message of the Deceased") – #隠された取引 ("The Transaction Which is Hidden") – #旅路の果て ("End of Journey") – #破滅の刻 ("Moment of Ruin") – Season 3 #囚われた者たち("Prisoners" "Those Who Are Captured") - #ガラスのバレリーナ(phonetically: "Glass Ballerina") - #次なる導き ("Next Guidance") - #自らのために生きよ ("In Favor of Oneself") - #懺悔 ("Confession") - #誓い ("Vow") - #偽りの場所 ("Lie about the Location") - #軌道 ("Fixed Course" (lit. Orbit or Railroad Track) - #裁きの時 ("Moment of Judgment") - #希望 ("Hope") - #コード77 (phonetically: "Code 77") - #海を渡って ("Crossing the Sea") - #魔法の箱 ("Magic Box") - #エクスポゼ ((phonetically: "Exposé") - #二人の女 ("Two Women") - #新たな仲間 ("New Companions") - #ジグソーパズル (phonetically: "Jigsaw Puzzle") - #受胎の日 ("Date of Conception") - #報い ("Reward") - #誕生 ("Birth") - #グレイテスト･ヒッツ (phonetically: "Greatest Hits") - #決行 ("Carrying OutPlan") - #終わりの始まり ("The Beginning of the End") - Season 4 #選択 ("Choice") - #訪問者たち ("Visitors") - #雇われた男 ("The Employer") - #証言 ("Testimony") - #定数 ("Constant") - #許されぬ関係 ("Forbidden Relationship") - #ジヨン ("Ji Yeon") - #贖罪 ("Atonement") - #ルール (phonetically:"Rule") - #父の影 ("Father's Shadow") - #奇跡の子 ("Boy of Miracle") - #オーシャニック６ (phonetically:"Oceanic 6") - #基地オーキッド ("Orchid Station", "Orchid" phonetically) - "There's No Place Like Home, Part 2" #帰還 ("Return") - "There's No Place Like Home, Part 3" Season 5 #責めを負う者 ("The One Who Bears the Blame") - #嘘 ("Lie") - #ジャグヘッド (phonetically:"Jughead") - #リトル・プリンス (phonetically:"Little Prince") - #死の島 ("Island of Death") - #''316'' - #ジェレミー・ベンサムの生と死 ("Jeremy Bentham's Life And Death", "Jeremy Bentham" phonetically) - #ラフルア (phonetically:"LaFleur") - #ナマステ (phonetically:"Namaste") - #理由 ("Reason") - #未だ見ぬ過去 ("The Past Which Is Yet to Be Seen") - #島の裁き ("Island's Judgment") - #父という存在 ("Existence Named Father") - #変数 ("Variable") - #リーダー (phonetically:"Leader") - #ジェイコブ (phonetically:"Jacob") - #運命の午後 ("The Afternoon of Destiny") - Season 6 #LA X - #テンプル (phonetically:"Temple") - #彼女の心情 ("Her Feelings") - #代理 ("Substitute") - #灯台 ("Lighthouse") - #日没 ("Sundown") - #ライナス博士 ("Dr.Linus","Linus" phonetically) - #偵察 ("Recon") - #長く仕えし者 ("The One Who Has been Serving for a Long Time") - #パッケージ (phonetically:"Package") - #目覚めの時 ("Time to Wake") - #ヒューゴの導き ("Hugo's Guidance","Hugo" phonetically) - #合流 ("Joining") - #候補者 ("Candidate") - #白と黒 ("White and Black") - #すべてはこのために ("Everything Is for This") - #終幕 -前編- ("The End -Part1-") - #終幕 -後編- ("The End -Part2-") - Trivia * As many episode names are plays on English sayings, the episodes have been renamed, mostly into Japanese. A few have been renamed with unique English language titles, such as , which was renamed to Time Capsule: タイムカプセル. Curiously, Episode 1x02 was renamed SOS, which is the original English name for Episode 2x19 . Furthermore, the second half of Episode 3x22 is called The Beginning of the End. Transliteration key The following is the written form, in English and Japanese (in Katakana), of various terms and original cast members. These kana representations are useful if for web searches of Lost-related topics in Japanese search engines such as Goo. In the section below, the roman and katakana representations will be exact representations of each other. Therefore, if only the first name is given in English, then the given kana represents only the first name as well. The dot character "・" represents a space between words, such as the space between the first and last names. Cast and Crew *Matthew Fox - マシュー・フォックス *Josh Holloway - ジョシュ・ホロウェイ *Daniel Dae Kim - ダニエル・デイ・キム *Terry O'Quinn - テリー・オクィン *Malcolm David Kelley - マルコム・デヴィッド・ケリー *Kim, Yunjin - キム・ユンジン ( note: Typically Yunjin Kim's name is written with the last name first, "Kim Yunjin," as she has an asian first and last name, unlike Daniel Dae Kim.) *Maggie Grace - マギー・グレイス *Naveen Andrews - ナヴィーン・アンドリュース *Emilie de Ravin - エミリー・デ・レイビン *Harold Perrineau, Jr. - ハロルド・ペリノー・Jr *Ian Somerhalder - イアン・サマーホルダー *Evangeline Lilly - エヴァンジェリン・リリー *Dominic Monaghan - ドミニク・モナハン *Jorge Garcia - ホルゲ・ガルシア *Cynthia Watros - シンシア・ワトロス *Michelle Rodriguez - ミシェル・ロドリゲス *Henry Ian Cusick- ヘンリー・イアン・キュージック *Sam Anderson - サム・アンダーソン *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje アドウェール・アキノエ・アグバエ *J.J. Abrams - Ｊ．Ｊ．エイブラムス Character names *Jack Shephard - ジャック・シェパード *James "Sawyer" Ford - ジェームズ・"ソーヤー"・フォード *Charlie Pace - チャーリー・ペース *Kate Austen - ケイト・オースティン *Michael Dawson - マイケル・ドーソン *Walt Lloyd - ウォルト・ロイド *Vincent - ビンセント *Sayid Jarrah - サイード・ジャラー *Hugo "Hurley" Reyes - ヒューゴ・"ハーリー"・レイエス *John Locke - ジョン・ロック *Jin-Soo Kwon - ジン・スー・クォン *Sun-Hwa Kwon - サン・ファ・クォン *Boone Carlyle - ブーン・カーライル *Shannon Rutherford - シャノン・ラザフォード *Claire Littleton - クレア・リトルトン *Bernard Nadler - バーナード・ナドラー *Rose Nadler - ローズ・ナドラー *Ana Lucia Cortez - アナ・ルシア・コルテス *Libby Smith - リビー・スミス *Mister Eko - ミスター・エコー *Desmond Hume - デズモンド・ヒューム *Cindy Chandler - シンディ・チャンドラー *Ethan Rom - イーサン・ロム *Danielle Rousseau - ダニエル・ルソー *Benjamin Linus - ベンジャミン・ライナス *Juliet Burke - ジュリエット・バーク *Richard Alpert - リチャード・アルパート *Daniel Faraday - ダニエル・ファラデー *Miles Straume - マイルズ・ストローム *Charlotte Lewis - シャーロット・ルイス *Frank Lapidus - フランク・ラピーダス *Aaron Littleton - アーロン・リトルトン *Penelope Widmore - ペネロピ・ウィドモア *Charles Widmore - チャールズ・ウィドモア *Eloise Hawking - エロイーズ・ホーキング *Pierre Chang - ピエール・チャン *Jacob - ジェイコブ *The Man in Black - 黒服の男 Miscellaneous translations * "Main Character" - メインキャラ (phonetically: "MainChara") * Year =年, Month =月, and Day =日. Hence October 20, 2004 = 2004年10月20日 * Voice actor (seiyuu) = 声 and 声優 Music )]] Season 3 Japan premiere]] End credit theme songs * Season 1's theme song is Here I am by Chemistry http://www.axn.co.jp/lost/news_20050819.html#20050819 **official fan club and song sample of Here I Am at Sony * Season 2's theme song is losin' by Yuna Ito (伊藤由奈) **official site **music video at YouTube *Season 3's theme song is "Lonely Girl" Crystal Kay from her album ALL YOURS http://www.axn.co.jp/lost/news_20070501.html#20070501 http://www.axn.co.jp/lost/news_index.html#20070518 **YouTube 's '' 'losin '' (Season 2)]] External links *Lost at network AXN **set visit AXN visits the set of Lost in Hawaii *Lost at network BS-i *Lost in Japanese Wikipedia *Tsutaya Lost *Nyoropon blog *[http://flight815.seesaa.net/ Lost no Hi-Mi-Tsu (Secrets of Lost)] *[http://www.k3.dion.ne.jp/~kint/lost/cast.html Lost no A-I-Tsu (Cast of Lost)] *Usagi.org - Hitoshi Doi's seiyuu database *Japanese Lostpedia Video Japanese Season 2 end credits featuring Yuna Ito's losin'. The credits also list the dubbing voice actors for each character. 18CXu6ykBT0 Japanese Season 3 end credits featuring Crystal Kay's "Lonely Girl" xfLyv-e58w8 Category:Fan locations